Never Let You Go
by floydist
Summary: Quinn has 2 secrets, the first is that she's a werewolf, and the second being that she has a g!peen. It's too bad that Quinn has imprinted on Rachel because Rachel is with Finn. Quinn and her pack join Glee club on a mission to win Rachel's love. Faberry
1. Smells Like Teen Spirit

**Never Let You Go Chapter 1: Imprints and Being Possessed By Kurt Cobain**

I do not own Glee or any of the characters in the show nor do I own any of the songs used below.

* * *

><p>It was no mistake that almost the entire school body wanted to be her, Quinn Fabray. She was rich, as well as the lead guitarist and vocalist of the band 'Blitzkrieg', simply put; she was one of the most popular people of the school. Unknown to everyone else other than her parents and the other members of her pack though, Quinn was a werewolf, but the biggest secret she hid was that she; Quinn Fabray was born with a penis.<p>

* * *

><p>Quinn grumbled whilst she slowly got out of bed and switched off the alarm on her iPhone. Having to do homework was already bad enough, but this week was her turn to be on border patrol, meaning that she had less than four hours of sleep each night. She quickly went through her daily morning routine before grabbing her signature black leather trench coat, picking up the keys for her red Ferrari and sped off to William McKinley High School.<p>

"Hey Q," Santana greeted, as Quinn took a seat at table that the band or basically the pack always occupied. "You ready to rock this school again at the assembly later on?"

Quinn nodded slowly, though her thoughts were elsewhere.

"Oh come on," Santana said. "We all know what's bothering you."

"It's about Berry isn't it?" Puck stated rather than questioned.

Quinn nodded again, her eyes searching for the brunette she had imprinted on.

"There's nothing wrong with imprinting on Rachel," Brittany commented.

"That's right, just look at Britt and I," Santana said before giving the taller blonde a chaste kiss on the lips.

"Just join Glee club," Brittany suggested. "Then you can spend more time with Rachel, which will make you happier Q!"

"I know, Britt, it's just that I can't stand watching Finn being around my Rachel," Quinn said angrily.

"Way to be possessive there, Q!" Puck teased the alpha.

Quinn growled in response, clearly not amused.

"You know what Q," Santana said. "We'll join Glee club with you to make sure you don't murder Finn. I'm sure that won't give you any points in Berry's good books."

Quinn sighed. "What sucks is that I barely know her! What is she going to think when I tell her that she's my mate, meaning that I'm now head over heels in love with her?"

"That's why we're joining Glee club with you to make sure we all get to know the future bride of our alpha," Santana said.

"Shut up, San!" Quinn growled.

"What?" Santana retorted as she raised her hands in mock surrender. "At least you can make babies with her! Some of us don't have the luxury to do that, right Britt?"

Brittany nodded before getting back to her drawing of Lord Tubbington.

"You know, if you weren't my second in command, I would totally rip you to pieces right now," Quinn grumbled.

"And I love you too," Santana said with a smirk.

"Hey Q," Brittany suddenly said. "Don't you find it ironic that you wear stuff that vampires and vampire hunters on TV wear when you're actually a werewolf in real life?"

Quinn, Santana, and Puck all looked at each other with WTF expressions in their eyes, silently asking each other how in the world Brittany used the ironic in the sentence correctly.

Quinn shrugged before answering. "I guess they just think what I wear is cool, B."

"Ok," Brittany replied, satisfied with the answer.

"Yo, the assembly is going to start in 20 minutes," Puck informed the band. "Let's go grab our instruments!"

"Sanny?" Brittany asked. "How am I going to move my drum set to the gym?

"It was already moved there B," Santana reassured the girl as she handed her the drumsticks. "You're going to do great as always!"

* * *

><p>The band waited for Principle Figgins to make another boring announcement before the lights finally dimmed, signaling the start of their performance. Quinn made sure to let a few notes screech from her Gibson R9 Les Paul, earning shouts of excitement from the audience. Brittany started a beat before quickly losing herself in a fast paced drum solo, while Puck asked the audience to stand up by jumping up and down with his hand held up in the air.<p>

When the Cheerios started cheering with their poms poms, Quinn thrashed out the opening riff of _Smells Like Teen Spirit_, while throwing her head back and forth in time with the beat of the song, completely losing herself in the power and musical genius of grunge. A moment later, Brittany brought down her sticks, Puck's guitar joined in with Quinn's, while Santana's bass backed Brittany, making the song complete. As Quinn shouted the words "a denial" over and over again, the crowd roared with delight. The blonde let the last note of the song right out before launching onto Soundgarden's _Black Hole Sun_, finally ending the assembly with some of their own songs.

To say that the crowd loved the performance was the understatement of the century. It was no doubt that the band's popularity will continue to soar.

"You rocked, Q!" Puck yelled as he fist bumped his alpha. "It was like you were possessed by Kurt Cobain himself when you sang the first song."

"I'm not sure if I should take being possessed by someone as a compliment or not," Quinn said with an amused smile. "But thank you, Puck."

"No problem! I mean it is our job as members of your pack to feed your huge ego," Puck said with a wink.

"Even as flattering as your efforts are, I must remind you that I will not be with anyone other than Rachel," Quinn said.

"Well you can't blame me for trying," Puck replied smugly, earning a smack on the arm from Quinn.

"You're such a pig," the blonde yelled.

"Q! Come on, Glee rehearsal is starting in 5 minutes," Santana said, knocking on the door of the choir room. "You can't back out now."

"Alright, I'm coming!"

* * *

><p>I decided to rewrite this chapter to make it flow better. Hopefully you all enjoyed!<p> 


	2. Iris

**Never Let You Go Chapter 2: Iris**

I do not own Glee or any of the characters in the show nor do I own any of the songs used below.

* * *

><p>"Hey guys," Mr. Schuester said. "Can I help you?"<p>

Quinn cleared my throat, attempting to ease a bit of her nerves, knowing that she'll soon be sitting near Rachel. "Hi Mr. Schuester, we saw the posters around the school about Glee Club recruiting new members. We're interested in joining the _New Directions_.

"Really?" Mr. Schuester asked excitably.

"You didn't hear me wrong," the blonde alpha chuckled.

"Please do come in!" Mr. Schuester said, holding the door open for them to pass.

"Thanks," the werewolves said before shuffling into the room.

"Guys!" Mr. Schuester said with a clap of his hands, effectively getting the attention of the Glee club. "I'd like you to welcome our newest members!"

"Wait, what's _Blitzkrieg _doing here? Artie asked.

Quinn sighed; this was definitely going to be a long day. "Like Mr. Schuester said, we're here to join Glee club."

"Don't they have to audition, Mr. Schue?" Tina asked.

"I thought auditions wouldn't be necessary. We watched their performance earlier today and it's obvious that they can sing," Mr. Schuester replied.

"Can they even sing anything other than hard rock and metal? I'm certainly not losing any solos to people who don't have the ability to do so," Mercedes said.

Santana put a hand on Quinn's shoulder in case their alpha lunged at Mercedes, while Quinn took deep breaths to calm her wolf down.

"Mercedes," Quinn said with a sneer. "I didn't come here with the intention to steal anybody's solos whatsoever. In fact, I don't think you should be gloating about the _New Directions_ being a family when the first thing you do is tear someone down. And we thought you'd be different from everyone else."

"That wasn't nice," Brittany commented.

"But Mr. Schue, Rachel always gets all the sol-…" Mercedes complained before the seething blonde cut her off.

"You know what?" Quinn said. "We will prove to you that we can sing other genres. Now if you'll excuse us, we're going to get our instruments."

"Later!" Puck said as he followed the pack out the door.

"I'm really disappointed in you Mercedes," Mr. Schuester said to the Glee clubbers that were in the room. "What Quinn said was right, if you continue to go behind each other's backs and fight with one another, you're no better than the Cheerios and the jocks who constantly bully you."

* * *

><p>"Have you all come up with songs to sing?" Quinn asked.<p>

"I'm going to sing _Honesty_ by the great Billy Joel," Puck said.

"That's a great song, Puck. I guess I'll sing _Valerie_ as a tribute to the late Amy Winehouse then," Santana said.

"Can I sing _I'm A Slave 4 U _by Britney Spears, San?" Brittany asked.

"Of course, B!"

"Yay!" Brittany clapped with excitement.

"So what song are you going to sing, Q?" Puck asked.

"You know the song I wrote for Rachel a couple of days ago?" Quinn asked.

"Yeah?" Santana said.

"I'm going to sing that today," Quinn said. "Hopefully she'll like it even though she won't know it's about her."

"Ok," Santana said. "Do you want us to play for you or do you want the band that Glee club has to play instead?"

"Obviously I want you three to play with me! _Blitzkrieg_ will always play its own songs," Quinn answered.

"Awesome!" Puck said as he fist pumped the air.

"Operation woo Berry is totally on!" Santana said, giving Brittany a high five.

"Alright guys," Quinn said. "Let's make Mercedes beg for forgiveness."

* * *

><p>Once Brittany, Puck and Santana performed their songs, the Glee club was completely shocked. Nobody knew Brittany was such a great dancer, nor have they ever witnessed the talent that Santana possessed as a singer.<p>

"Wow!" Mr. Schuester said as he clapped for the three of them. "You guys were great! Quinn, you're next."

Quinn stood up and grabbed her guitar, gesturing for the other members of _Blitzkrieg _to get their instruments, or in Brittany's case her drumsticks as she walked to the center of the room. While Santana plugged her white Duff McKagan P bass and Puck tuned his midnight blue Deluxe Player Stratocaster guitar, Quinn cleared her throat before she spoke.

"Hey guys, this is a song I wrote for someone a couple days ago. It's called _Iris_, and you're the first group of people to listen to it other than the band, so I hope you all enjoy it."

Once Puck put his thumb up, signally that the band was ready to go, Quinn began strumming her acoustic guitar, soon joined in by Santana with her bass and Brittany's steady beat.

_**And I'd give up forever to touch you,**_

'_**Cause I know that you feel me somehow.**_

_**You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be, **_

_**And I don't want to go home right now.**_

Quinn sang as she looked at Rachel, attempting to direct the meaning of the words to the brown-eyed beauty in front of her.

_**And all I can taste is this moment,**_

_**And all I can breathe is your life,**_

'_**Cause sooner or later it's over,**_

_**I just don't want to miss you tonight.**_

It took a lot of willpower for Quinn to refrain from pointing and claiming Rachel right there in front of the entire Glee club and her boyfriend. The wolf was begging to reveal itself as Quinn fought on to continue with the song.

_**And I don't want the world to see me,**_

'_**Cause I don't think that they'd understand.**_

_**When everything's made to be broken,**_

_**I just want you to know who I am.**_

Quinn closed her eyes; she couldn't look at Rachel as she sang that she loved her. Singing it while looking at her would be too much; she wouldn't be able to hold back the wolf anymore.

_**And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming,**_

_**Or the moment of truth in your lies.**_

_**When everything feels like the movies,**_

_**Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive.**_

Quinn opened her eyes again, looking at the entire Glee club, her witnesses as she sang her heart and soul for Rachel.

_**And I don't want the world to see me,**_

'_**Cause I don't think that they'd understand.**_

_**When everything's made to be broken,**_

_**I just want you to know who I am.**_

With the final strum of her guitar, Quinn looked down at the floor to avoid eye contact with Rachel. Her band mates all gave her a pat on the shoulder, while Brittany went as far as to hugging their alpha. All the rest of the Glee clubbers could only stare and clap.

"Did you really write that, Quinn?" Mr. Schuester asked.

Quinn nodded.

"It was amazing," Mr. Schuester commented. "Rachel, Finn? As our captains can you tell Quinn what you thought about her performance?"

Quinn sighed, so much for avoiding eye contact with Rachel.

Rachel tilted her head slightly sideways as she quickly ran through the performance in her head and pondered upon what to be said.

"Quinn," she said softly. "All I can say is that whoever you wrote that song for, they are truly lucky to have someone like you. The lyrics were so deep and meaningful and the emotions you conveyed through your singing are more than enough to win their heart. Thank you for sharing that song with us."

All Quinn wanted to do was tell Rachel that the song was written for her, and only her, but kept that strictly inside her mind. She quickly turned to Finn, awaiting his comments, while she refrained herself from ripping that goofy grin off of his face.

"I'm just going to keep it real simple," Finn said. "So good job, Quinn!"

"Welcome to the _New Directions_!" Mr. Schuester said with a smile to the four members of _Blitzkrieg_.

* * *

><p>The song used above is <em>Iris<em> by The Goo Goo Dolls. I know it's not an original song, but for the sake of this fic, please bear with me now and in the future.

Thank your for all of your comments. As suggested in a couple of the reviews I have received, I will try my best to cut down on the number of songs as well as the amount of lyrics used in a chapter.


	3. Bribery and Bets

**Never Let You Go Chapter 3: Bribery and Bets**

I do not own Glee or any of the characters in the show nor do I own any of the songs used below.

* * *

><p>"Mercedes," Kurt whispered to his best friend and gossip buddy, while Mr. Schuester rambled on about Michael Bolton and Christopher Cross.<p>

"What's up?" Mercedes whispered back.

"Is it just me or is your gaydar going off the charts?" Kurt asked.

"Definitely," Mercedes replied. "Who knew that Quinn Fabray was gay until just now. She definitely has the hots for a certain diva over there."

"My thoughts exactly!" Kurt said excitably. "She actually wrote a song for her! It was so obvious because she was practically looking at Rachel the whole time."

"10 bucks says she's staying with Finn," Mercedes said.

"Not a chance! I mean I love Finn because he's my stepbrother and all, but I'm definitely for team Faberry. 20 bucks on Quinn being Romeo."

"It looks like we've got ourselves a deal then," Mercedes said as she shook Kurt's hand firmly.

"When do you think Fabray will make her move?" Kurt asked.

"If you hope to win, let's just hope it's soon," Mercedes said. "I'm so using my 20 bucks on my tots once I win."

"Keep dreaming!"

"I'm serious, Kurt!" Mercedes said. "Rachel barely even knows Quinn. I doubt they've ever spoken to each other before."

"That's true," Kurt said as he furrowed his eyebrows in thought. "You know what 'Cedes? We have a mission."

"And what would that mission be, agent Hummel?" Mercedes asked with a snicker.

"Our mission, if you choose to accept it will be to make Faberry official!"

"Does that mean the bet is off?" Mercedes asked.

"Come on!" Kurt pleaded. "No offense to Finn at all, but he's absolutely hopeless. His so-called romantic gestures make me absolutely sick. Now that we've seen the sweet side of the mysterious Quinn, we absolutely have to!"

"Fine," Mercedes said. "But you're totally buying me some tots."

"Consider that done," Kurt said as Mr. Schuester dismissed the Glee club. "Oh and that reminds me, you still have to apologize for what you said before. _Blitzkrieg _was amazing today."

"I know," Mercedes replied. "Now come on, let's go talk to Quinn!"

* * *

><p>"Hey Quinn," Kurt greeted the blonde alpha at her locker.<p>

"Hello Kurt," Quinn said, giving the boy a nod of acknowledgement. "And hello to you too, Mercedes."

"I just wanted to apologize about what I said at the beginning of Glee club," Mercedes said sincerely. "I guess I was just jealous that there will be even more competitions for the limited solos in Glee Club. I think everyone would agree with me that _Blitzkrieg_ is extremely talented. Your performance was fantastic. What Rachel said is absolutely true. I hope you and the others will forgive me."

"Of course," Quinn said. "Everyone makes mistakes. Thanks for the compliment though. I'm glad you enjoyed our performances.

"No problem," Mercedes replied with a smile. "Anyways, both Kurt and I just wanted to talk to you about something that we noticed in Glee club."

"What is it?" Quinn asked, slightly panicking, thinking that the two gossipers of the school had found out that she and the rest of her pack were werewolves.

"Well you might have made both of our gaydars go over the top with your performance today," Kurt said honestly.

"Oh," Quinn simply said.

"It's ok if you're not willing to admit it," Mercedes said. "We're just offering to help you. We won't tell anyone else unless you're comfortable about it. Despite popular belief, we can actually keep secrets. "

"Well I didn't admit or deny anything just now, but I'm not going to lie to the both of you or myself. So yes, I am gay," Quinn said.

"Wow," Kurt said. "You're taking this much better than I thought you would be."

Quinn shrugged. "What did you think I would do?"

"Oh nothing, probably slap us and tell us to get the hell out?" Kurt replied.

"Nah, I wouldn't do that to you just yet," Quinn said with smirk. "So since you two are so good at sniffing out things others can't, I'm assuming you know who I like? I mean you can't be gossip queens if you're not observant."

Quinn mentally kicked herself. Not only did she like Rachel, she loved her with her whole heart even if she barely knew the girl.

"If the lucky girl is Rachel, then we definitely know," Kurt said.

Quinn nodded. "You should just go ahead and tell me what you need to say, 'cause I know you're both dying to."

"Ah, and Ms. Fabray surprises us yet again," Kurt said with a smirk.

"We just wanted to tell you that we will help in any way possible to make Rachel your girl," Mercedes said.

"Hold on," Quinn said. "Aren't you Finn's step-brother, Kurt? Why would you want to help someone else get the girl that your stepbrother is dating?"

"As we all know, Finn is absolutely lacking in the romance department. However, from what we've discovered from your performance today in Glee club, you are quite the romantic. I mean who would've known that the lead singer and guitarist of _Blitzkrieg_, basically one of the most popular people in not only the school, but the state of Ohio itself would write a love song for the school's pariah?" Kurt explained.

"First of all, do not ever call Rachel that again!" Quinn growled. "Second of all, keep in mind that I will do absolutely anything for Rachel."

"Oh my!" Kurt squealed. "She would go as far as defending her honor as well! Finn doesn't even do that and he's her boyfriend! See 'Cedes, I told you team Faberry is the best!"

"Wait, you even have a name for us?" Quinn asked in disbelief.

"Of course," Kurt said. "Why delay the inevitable?"

"Ok?" Quinn said.

"Right, now that we understand each other," Mercedes began.

"We need to help you get your girl," Kurt finished.

God they're just like Brittany and Santana minus the pinky holding, the imprint, and the werewolf part, Quinn thought.

"You need to get to know her and be friends with her first," Mercedes said.

"I know that," Quinn said.

"Good," Kurt said. "So do you have any classes with her?"

"Yeah," Quinn answered. "I have homeroom as well as AP World History with her, but that's it."

"That's good then," Mercedes replied. "Consider yourself lucky! You get to see her everyday at homeroom."

"Anyways, back to the point, you really need to get to know her. Homeroom is going to be your main chance, since we don't do anything at all during that time."

"Got it," Quinn said.

"Oh and one more thing, Quinn," Kurt said.

"What?" Quinn asked.

"Write more love songs for her!" Kurt said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Ok," Quinn said. "I'll do that."

"Cool," Kurt said. "Now that the main issue is settled, Mercedes and I will be working on getting Finn and Rachel to break up, which will be easy with the Kelly drama and all."

"Wait, what Kelly drama?" Quinn asked.

"What do you mean?" Kurt asked. "You mean you didn't know? Finn had sex with Kelly because Rachel has this plan to not have sex until she's 25 years old. He was complaining that she was a prude and Kelly overheard. To make things short, Kelly basically seduced that idiot stepbrother of mine into losing his virginity to her. I can't believe I had a crush on him!"

Quinn was absolutely livid after hearing this. How dare he do this to Rachel!

"Does Rachel know?" Quinn asked as she tried desperately to calm herself, refraining herself from sprinting onto the field and ripping Finn apart.

"Not yet," Kurt replied. "She will soon though."

"Are you going to tell her?" Quinn asked.

"No, but I know Kelly tomorrow," Kurt said solemnly.

"Why the hell would she want to do that?" Quinn asked angrily.

"She said that she wanted to break Rachel," Mercedes explained. "She wants to embarrass Rachel in front of the whole school by telling her that the only person that loves her in this school actually doesn't."

"I won't let that happen," Quinn growled. "Finn isn't the only person that loves her, if what he really feels can actually be considered love. I'm in love with her!"

"Wait," Mercedes said. "You love Rachel?"

Quinn quickly realized her mistake and mentally face palmed. Oh well, I might as well admit it, she thought.

"Yes," Quinn said.

"Well then," Kurt said. "You should sit with us tomorrow during lunch so you can be there for her when Kelly attempts to break her."

"I will," Quinn said.

I promise you, Rachel, Quinn thought to herself.

"Anyways, we're going to go know," Mercedes said. "We'll see you tomorrow?"

"Ok, see you guys tomorrow!" Quinn said as she waved goodbye to the two.

* * *

><p>While Quinn made her way to her car, she spotted Rachel sitting alone on one of the bleachers overlooking the field. She decided to start getting to know the girl and slowly trudged over to where Rachel sat, plopping down beside the brunette.<p>

"Hey Rachel," Quinn greeted.

"Hi Quinn," Rachel said as she turned around to face the blonde.

"What are you doing?" Quinn asked.

"Nothing," Rachel replied. "I'm just waiting for my dad to pick me up. He's being held up because he's performing a surgery right now."

"Do you need a ride?" Quinn asked.

"I don't want to bother you, Quinn," Rachel said.

"Nonsense," Quinn said as she put her hand out to pull Rachel up. "It's no problem at all."

When their hands touched, no matter how cliché it sounds, Quinn felt like sparks were flying. The blonde felt so much warmth in her body with just a simple touch of her imprint. This girl will be the death of me, Quinn thought to herself.

At the same time though, Rachel was extremely confused and frustrated. Why am I feeling like this? Rachel asked herself. I'm supposed to feel these things when I'm with Finn, he is my boyfriend after all! Why are my fingers tingling, sending shivers throughout my body from Quinn's touch?

"Allow me," Quinn said while she picked up Rachel's backpack.

"Quinn!" Rachel protested. "You don't have to carry my things for me! Besides, there are lots of books inside."

"It's fine," Quinn said, easily lifting Rachel's bag up to her shoulders. "Come on!"

Rachel followed Quinn to the parking lot, where the blonde stopped in front of her sleek red Ferrari.

"Is this your car?" Rachel asked.

Quinn nodded and opened the passenger door for Rachel as if to prove her point.

"Thanks," Rachel said, getting in the car and allowing Quinn to close the door for her.

Once Quinn put Rachel's bag in the trunk, she hopped into the driver's seat and turned the key in the ignition, the engine roaring to life at her command.

"You can choose a song if you want," Quinn said trying to break the silence. "I'm not sure you'll like any of them though because they're all rock songs."

"That's ok," Rachel said. "The song we're listening to right now is actually quite good."

"It's called _Immigrant Song_ by Led Zeppelin," Quinn said, flashing Rachel a smile.

Oh god that smile, Rachel thought to herself. Why do I feel butterflies in my stomach? Rachel wondered. I don't know why but I just want to see her smile like that again.

The gradual stop of the car brought Rachel back from her thoughts, finally noticing that she was home. Before Rachel's hand even reached the door handle, the blonde had already opened the door for her, offering her hand again, helping Rachel out of the car. Quinn opened the trunk of her car and shouldered Rachel's bag, walking the brunette to the front door of the house.

As Rachel walked slowly behind the blonde, all she could think about was why someone like Quinn Fabray would give her a ride home, hold the car door open for her, carry her bag, and even go as far as walking her to her front door.

"Here you go," Quinn said as she handed Rachel her bag.

"Thanks again for the ride, Quinn."

"It's my pleasure," Quinn replied with a smile. "Do you have your phone with you?"

"Yes," Rachel said, while taking out her phone from her bag. "Why?"

"I'm just going to give you my number so you can call or text me if you need anything, like a ride home," Quinn replied as she typed her number on the phone.

"You really don't have to, Quinn."

''It's no problem," Quinn said. "Anyways, I have to go now. I'll see you tomorrow, Rachel!"

"Bye, Quinn!"

Rachel stood on her front porch watching the blonde drive away until every trace of the red Ferrari had disappeared. She sighed before unlocking the front door, all her thoughts on Quinn and how she missed her presence, which gave a surprising sense of comfort and safety.


	4. It's Too Late To Apologize

**Never Let You Go Chapter 4: It's Too Late To Apologize**

Just a little warning beforehand, this chapter contains a lot more angst compared to the previous ones. I apologize for using explicit language and slurs below. I do not wish to use those words to offend or hurt anyone.

And as you all know, Glee does not belong to me. It will always belong to its creators, RIB.

* * *

><p>"You're late," Santana said as she tapped her foot impatiently.<p>

"Sorry," Quinn apologized sheepishly. "I was with Rachel."

"Congratulations!" Brittany said excitably, enveloping their alpha in a hug.

"It wasn't much, I just gave her a ride home," Quinn said solemnly. "Thanks though."

"Aw, poor Quinnie," Santana teased.

"Shut up, S!"

"Alright, let's not do anything that will lead to a fight no matter how hot that will be," Puck said.

"Does anyone have any new song ideas?" Brittany asked.

"Oh I bet Q does," Santana said with a smirk. "She's on a song writing rampage for the one and only Rachel Berry."

"Alert the media, Santana Lopez said Rachel's name properly!" Quinn said.

"Whatever," Santana grumbled. "Just spit out your song ideas, Q!"

"Fine," Quinn sighed. "Let's just go upstairs and start jamming."

* * *

><p>"Where are we going, Q?" Puck asked. "Our table is in the opposite direction!"<p>

"We're going to sit with the rest of the Glee members," Quinn said. "Rachel needs me today."

"Whatever you say, Alpha," Puck replied as the rest of the pack obediently followed Quinn.

"What brings _Blitzkrieg_ to our lunch table?" Artie asked.

"We just wanted to hang with you guys and get to know you all better," Brittany answered for the rest of the pack.

"Come sit!" Kurt said a bit too excitably, gesturing at the vacant seats next to him.

"Cool, thanks!" Brittany said as she claimed her seat by putting her jacket on it. "Come on San, I want some grape jelly!"

"Sure, Britt," Santana said as she was dragged across the cafeteria by her mate.

"Quinn," Kurt said. "Puck and I need to talk about our Chemistry assignment so you'll be sitting with Rachel today if that's fine with you."

"I'm fine with that," Quinn replied as she sat down next to Rachel, taking off her trench coat and putting it on her lap to cover the bulge in her pants that she sported from being so close to her mate.

The things you do to me, Rachel Barbra Berry, Quinn thought to herself.

"Speak of the devil," Artie whispered as Kelly came up to the Glee lunch table.

"Hey Quinn." the head cheerleader said seductively as she ran her hands up the alpha werewolf's chiseled abs. "I'd love for you to come over to my house tonight. I bet you taste fantastic," Kelly whispered. "So what do you say?"

As Rachel watched the scene unfold, she felt as if there was a fire burning in her chest and gut. Wait, Rachel asked herself, why am I jealous over this? I have a boyfriend; I'm not supposed to feel this way about Quinn.

Quinn glared at Kelly as she pried the other blonde's hand off of her. "I have absolutely no interest in you!" Quinn growled.

Kelly smirked. "I know you're into girls, Quinn. I mean you have rejected every guy in this school, it's quite obvious to me, you know. Besides, you're the lead guitarist and vocalist of one of the hottest upcoming bands and I'm the head cheerleader, together we'd be unstoppable!"

"I already have my eye on someone else," Quinn said. "So no, Kelly."

"Just think about it," Kelly replied with a wink.

"She said no," Rachel suddenly said. "Just leave her alone."

"RuPaul!" Kelly said with a sneer. "Who asked for your opinion? Oh that reminds me, did you know that Finnocense over here is really not as innocent as he seems?"

"Kelly!" Finn protested weakly.

"What Finn?" Kelly said. "She might as well know!"

"What is going on here?" Rachel asked.

"I'm telling you that pathetic boyfriend of yours cheated on you with me," Kelly answered.

"Excuse me?" Rachel said.

"My god, what don't you understand? Let me make this simpler for you, he lost his virginity to me. You should probably thank me for doing you a favor, having sex with Finn was like doing it with a potato sack," Kelly replied.

"Finn?" Rachel questioned, looking at the tall quarterback who was now looking down at the floor.

"See treasure trail," Kelly said. "Nobody wants to be with you because you're a tranny! But that should be normal since you have two gay dads."

"Rachel, I can explain!" Finn said.

"What, Finn? I heard you talking to the other football players about me not putting out for you? I thought you were better than that! We're done," Rachel said, storming out of the cafeteria while the rest of the student body looked on.

"Are you happy with what you've done now?" Quinn roared as she shoved the tall quarterback. "And don't go thinking that she'll be taking you back!"

Quinn quickly ran out of the cafeteria and used the pull towards her mate to locate Rachel. She took a deep breath before walking into the nearest bathroom where she found a broken hearted Rachel sitting dejectedly on one of the benches.

"Rachel," Quinn whispered as she picked the girl up in her arms and cradled her. "I'm so very sorry."

"Why are you here, Quinn?" Rachel asked.

"I'm here because I care about you," Quinn replied as she gently ran her fingers through Rachel's hair.

"Why?" Rachel asked. "Nobody cares about me anyways, why should you?"

"Because I'm your friend," Quinn replied.

"Nobody wants to just be friends with me," Rachel said. "I'd rather not humiliate myself further in front of you or the rest of the school."

"I'm not like the others," Quinn tried to convince the brunette. "Please let me st-"

"Please leave me alone," Rachel said, cutting Quinn off.

Unable to deny any of her mate's wishes, the blonde alpha nodded before slowly walking out of the bathroom and back to the cafeteria, sadness evident in her slumped and defeated posture.

"What happened, Q?" Santana asked.

"She told me to leave her alone," Quinn answered.

"Well at least she's single now. That's got to be good, right?" Puck commented.

"Shut it, Puckerman!" Quinn said with a glare.

"What? I'm just stating the truth!"

* * *

><p>"Mr. Schue?" Rachel addressed the Glee club director. "I'd like to sing a song today to voice my feelings."<p>

"You always do that though," Mr. Schuester replied. "Why don't you let others have a chance at singing today?"

"Let her sing," Quinn growled from where she was sitting at the very of the bleachers. "She's been through a lot today."

"Very well then," he said. "Rachel, you're up."

_**Here's the thing, we started out friends,**_

_**It was cool but it was all pretend.**_

_**Yeah, yeah,**_

_**Since you been gone.**_

Rachel glanced at Finn as she sang, the boy looking at her with a clueless expression on his face. She shook her head and continued to sing, using her anger and frustrations as a fuel to sing with more emotion and power.

_**But since you been gone,**_

_**I can breathe for the first time,**_

_**I'm so moving on.**_

_**Yeah, yeah,**_

_**Thanks to you, now I get what I want.**_

_**Since you been gone.**_

_**How can I put it? You put me on,**_

_**I even fell for that stupid love song.**_

_**Yeah, yeah,**_

_**Since you been gone.**_

Rachel scolded herself internally for allowing the boy to play with her heart, even though she was pretty much over it by the time she had chosen to sing this song.

_**You had your chance you blew it,**_

_**Out of sight, out of mind.**_

_**Shut your mouth I just can't take it,**_

_**Again and again and again and again.**_

"What does that song even mean?" Finn asked.

"It means Rachel is way over you," Brittany answered correctly, to everyone but Santana and Quinn's surprise.

"That's right, Finnept!" Santana said. "She finally feels free without you by her side."

"It's not possible," Finn argued. "She still loves me."

"No I don't, Finn. I was actually going to break up with you anyways," Rachel replied.

"But that's not supposed to happen. Losers can't break up with the popular people!" Finn yelled as he kicked a chair in rage.

"All you care about is your popularity and sex," Rachel said. "I'm ashamed that I even decided to pursue a relationship with you."

"Whatever," Finn muttered. "I hardly understand what you say anyways. Who uses big words anyways?"

"You're just too dumb to understand them," Santana answered harshly.

"You're dating the most stupid person in our school, Santana! You have no right to say that to me," Finn shouted.

"Brittany is a lot smarter than everyone else thinks!" Santana growled.

"You're a dyke! I don't have to listen to a word you say."

"Don't you dare mess with any one of my girls, Hudson! Puck yelled at Finn. The boy with the Mohawk lifted his arm to punch the taller boy, but was stopped by a pale hand on his arm.

You're as dumb as a rock. You think you're popular just because you're the quarterback of our football team. Well here's a reality check for you, Finn. You're just a mediocre quarterback of a losing football team at best," Quinn spat out coldly. Right now, the only chance you have of getting out of Lima is if you go to OSU with a football scholarship, which is highly doubtful. "Don't go calling Rachel a loser when we all know that her name will be spelt out with the brightest lights in New York."

"Why are you all yelling at me? I've done nothing wrong! I just put RuPaul back in her place at loser town. Brittany and Santana are fags, they deserve all the bashing I can give."

"Finn, that's enough!" Mr. Schuester yelled, clearly ignored by the giant boy and a fuming blonde alpha wolf.

"Will you just stop being so selfish for a second and think about your own brother?" Quinn asked. "He has been out and proud in this school, standing up to close-minded people like you that make perfectly normal people who are slightly different afraid of being themselves. What do you have to say for yourself?"

Finn looked over to where Kurt was sitting. His half-brother was crying openly, leaning into Blaine's shoulder and flinched when he tried to approach.

"I- … I'm sorry, Kurt. I didn't mean what I said," Finn tried to explain.

Kurt shook his head. "Stay away from me. I thought you changed, Finn. I really did. But I was so wrong."

"Go to Figgins' office, Finn. I'll meet you there in a few minutes," Mr. Schuester said. "The rest of you can go home now. I hope this matter will be resolved by tonight. I'll se you all tomorrow."

* * *

><p>Hopefully you all enjoyed this chapter. I know it's quite a drastic change from the original, so tell me what you think about this version.<p>

The Yes/No episode with Finn proposing to Rachel completely broke my Faberry heart. I guess this version of Finn I have written is a way to release my anger about the unexpected proposal.


	5. I'm Not Sorry

"Mr. and Mrs. Hummel," Principal Figgins addressed the two parents. "Thank you for taking your time to come. I'd like to discuss an issue that occurred during Glee Club this afternoon regarding Mr. Hudson's very inappropriate behavior. William Schuester, our Glee Club director will inform you of what has happened today."

"Finn started by insulting Brittany's intelligence, which stimulated a verbal fight between him and Santana, who tried to defend her girlfriend. Finn then called Santana a dyke, which made things a lot more complicated. He was almost punched by Noah Puckerman who was stopped by Quinn Fabray. Finn then went on to say that Brittany and Santana are fags, and that they deserve all the bashing he could give."

"How could you say that to anyone, Finn?" Burt asked.

"I didn't mean what I said," Finn replied.

"Don't come up with excuses to defend yourself," Burt yelled.

"This is a very serious matter that must be addressed," Principal Figgins. "My initial response to this incident was to take action and expel Mr. Hudson, but with some urging by William to give Finn another chance, I have finally decided to give Mr. Hudson a 3 month in school suspension. During that time period, he will not be able to participate in any extra-curricular activities. Do you all have any questions?"

"Why do I have to be suspended when people like Karofsky and Azimio get away with bullying the Glee kids? It isn't fair that the Cheerios used to throw slushies at all the Glee kids and didn't even get into any trouble."

"Our school board has imposed a no tolerance policy for bullying since the last two months," Principal Figgins answered. "The degrading words and slangs you used to intentionally hurt your fellow students cannot be taken lightly. We also do not have enough evidence to prove that other students such as Mr. Karofsky have been bullying other students because his so-called bullying targets have not provided any statements for each case."

"So why am I being punished when Santana and Brittany haven't even given you statements about my actions?" Finn asked.

"That is because a teacher was there to witness this incident happening."

"Stop trying to get yourself out of this mess," Burt told Finn. "I believe your punishment is justified and I expect you to apologize to all of the Glee members, especially to Brittany and Santana."

"What about football then? I'm the quarterback of the team. I need to continue playing in order to be scouted and recruited into a college team."

"That privilege flew out the door as soon as those words left your mouth," Burt answered. "You should thank your teacher for keeping you in this school, because I certainly wouldn't have stood up for you if I were him."

"Thanks Mr. Schue," Finn mumbled.

"You're welcome," the Glee director replied. "Just remember to think before you speak or do anything in the future."

"I expect you to report to Mrs. Johnson, our school secretary's office for a month to pick up all of your school work. You are required to stay in room 110, where you will be supervised everyday by a faculty member. This incident will be your first and final warning. The next time you come to my office for breaking a school rule, you will be expelled. Is that clear?" Principal Figgins asked.

"Yes," Finn replied.

"You're free to go then. Mr. and Mrs. Hummel, please contact me if you have any questions or concerns."

"Thank you for your time, Principal Figgins. We'll take it from here," Burt said as he ushered Finn out of the room.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe that douche bag would say that to my girls!" Puck yelled as he paced the floor of the Fabray mansion. "Why didn't you let me punch his face in, Q? He clearly deserves that!"<p>

"Violence isn't the answer," Brittany replied for their alpha.

"That's right," Quinn said. "I agree that Finn was way out of line today, but it doesn't mean we can physically harm someone when they verbally attack us. I know it's hard to control your anger as a werewolf, but we must learn."

"What about Rachel and Kurt?" Santana asked. "Brittany and I may have gotten some of Finn's gay bashing, but the things he said about Rachel and the way he indirectly insulted Kurt was a lot worse."

"You should go check on Rachel, Q. Make sure she's ok," Puck suggested.

"Rachel told me she wanted to be alone," Quinn replied.

"After what that giant idiot who claimed to love her said, she'll definitely want someone who cares about her to be there," Santana said. "Listen to your second in command, you chose me for a reason."

"Alright," the blonde alpha said. "I'll go."

* * *

><p>Quinn stood nervously in front of the Berry residence and slowly raised her hand to knock on the door. She waited for a couple of seconds before a tall black man opened the door.<p>

"Hi Mr. Berry," Quinn greeted. "Is Rachel here? I came to talk to her and to see if she was alright after what happened today."

"You must be Quinn," the man said. "Please call me Leroy. And Rachel isn't actually here right now, she's at her ballet lesson."

"Oh that's ok then," the blonde replied. "Sorry to bother you, I'll just come back at another time then."

"You don't need to leave. You can just come inside the house and wait for Rachel until she comes back in the next 15 minutes or so. Would you like something to drink while you're waiting?" Leroy asked.

"No thank you," Quinn replied.

"So how's your senior year been so far, Quinn?"

"It's going pretty well," the blonde replied. "I'm done with all my applications so right now, I just need to focus on keeping my grades up and writing more songs with the band."

"That's great!" Leroy exclaimed. "And if you don't mind me asking, which schools did you apply to?"

"I applied to NYU, Columbia, and Yale."

"Wow, those schools are really tough to get in! I'm sure you'll be accepted into at least one of them though," Leroy said with a smile. "So what's going on with your band _Blitzkrieg_ now?"

"Right now, we're preparing for our upcoming concert, which will be in 2 weeks time. I'm also writing a couple of new songs that might be featured at the concert," Quinn answered

"That sounds really cool! I've always respected those that write and perform their own music," Leroy said.

"Thanks Mr. Berry!"

"Now what did I say about calling me Mr. Berry?" Leroy mock yelled. "It makes me feel old. You can still call Hiram that if you want though."

"I'll keep that in mind, Leroy."

The two continued to converse until they heard the front door open and Rachel announce her arrival to everyone in the house.

"Hi honey!" Leroy yelled so that Rachel could hear. "Can you come into the living room please? We have a special guest waiting for you."

"Sure daddy," the brunette replied, waltzing into the living room to hug the man before her eyes turned to Quinn, who was sitting on one of the sofas.

"Hi Rachel."

"Quinn?" Rachel said, her voice a little higher than usual due to her surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see if you were alright after what Finn did earlier today," the blonde answered.

Rachel's gaze lingered on Quinn for a few seconds, assessing whether the blonde was lying before she nodded her head in understanding. "Why don't we go up to my room and talk?"

* * *

><p>I apologize for the long wait, but it seems like writer's block and evil plot ideas decided to team up and attack me at the same time during the day and in my dreams. Other than that, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter!<p>

I'd really like to see what everyone thinks of this story so far and what can be improved in the future. Thank you very much for the previous reviews!


	6. Friends?

I'd like to personally thank _**Cappsy**_for spotting the minor error I made regarding Finn's suspension. He is suspended for 3 months, not 3 weeks. I apologize for the misunderstanding.

* * *

><p>There was a pleasant silence between Quinn and Rachel before the brunette finally sat down on her bed and cleared her throat.<p>

"Quinn," Rachel addressed the alpha wolf.

"Yes?"

"I want to thank you for defending me earlier today. It really means a lot to me, because I thought nobody would care. After all that's happened to me, I didn't think anyone would want to be my friend. You proved me wrong. I still find it so hard to believe that someone other than my fathers care about me though," Rachel said.

"You're a wonderful person, Rachel. You should never forget that. I think people tried to take out all their anger and hate on you simply because they're jealous of you. Everyone knows that you're going to get out of this town and make it big in New York. That's why they all want to crush your dreams because the bullies know that they don't have much of a shot to leave Lima, let alone Ohio."

"How are you so sure though?" Rachel asked.

"There are hundreds of other people out there who are more talented than me."

"I can't deny that there is a possibility that someone might have a better voice than you do, but talent isn't everything I know for sure that no one has the passion and determination that you have. I also know that very few can compare to your heart of gold," the blonde replied.

"You really think that highly of me?" Rachel asked.

"Yes," Quinn answered.

"Thanks, Quinn. You didn't need to come all the way to my house just to make sure I was ok though."

"I wanted to," Quinn replied. "I really care about you, Rachel. And just in case you don't really believe what I said, I hope you're going to understand through song."

_**Fascinating new thing,**_

_**You delight me,**_

_**And I know you're speaking of me.**_

Rachel laughed as Quinn began to sing, making the alpha wolf grin because she had succeeded in making her mate happy.

_**I'm surprised that you've never been told before,**_

_**That you're lovely and you're perfect,**_

_**And that somebody wants you.**_

"You know, nobody has actually dedicated a song to me before," Rachel said.

"This can be the first of our many firsts then," the blonde replied with a smile.

"Does that mean we're friends now?" Rachel asked.

"Of course," Quinn answered. "That is if you want us to be."

"Can I give you a hug?" the brunette asked.

"Sure," the alpha wolf said, wrapping her arms around Rachel.

"I know I've already said this before, but thanks for coming, Quinn. I feel so much better now."

"You're welcome," the blonde replied. "It's what friends do for each other right? Anyways, I have to get going now. Can I pick you up for school tomorrow morning?"

"Of course," Rachel said. "But you really don't need to, Quinn."

"I want to though," the blonde replied.

"Ok then. I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"I will be here at 7:15am tomorrow. Can I have your number just in case though?" Quinn said.

Rachel nodded and held out her hand for the blonde to put her phone in. She typed her phone number in and saved itbefore giving the iPhone back to Quinn.

"See you tomorrow, Rachel. I'll text you once I get home alright?"

"Goodbye, Quinn."

* * *

><p><strong>To Santana: S, I got her number! –Q<strong>

**To Quinn: Finally! Now I won't have to see you mope around because you can't call her. –S**

**To Santana: Shut up! –Q**

**To Quinn: You love me. –S**

**To Santana: You are so damn lucky that you're my second in command. –Q**

**To Quinn: Yeah, yeah. Now get your ass back home so we can rehearse some more. –S**

**To Santana: I'll be back in like 5 minutes. Chill, S! –Q**

**To Quinn: Whatever. –S**

Once Quinn opened the door to the house, she was greeted by Brittany who immediately threw herself at the alpha.

"Congratulations, Quinn! You got Rachie's number," the bubbly blonde said.

"Thanks, B."

"Did you get some, Q?" Puck asked.

"Shut up, Puckerman!"

"That clearly means she didn't then," Puck said.

"Alright bitches. Get your assess up to the recording room now!" Santana yelled.

"Just give me a sec, S. I need to text Rachel," Quinn said.

The Latina merely rolled her eyes, but Quinn still saw the small smile that she had on her lips.

"I know you're happy for me, S!" the alpha wolf said.

"Keep dreaming, Q."

**To Rachel: I'm home now. Santana is making us rehearse now, so I apologize in advance if I don't text back. –Q**

**To Quinn: That's ok. Have fun rehearsing. I'm going to bed anyways. Goodnight, Quinn.**

**To Rachel: Sweet dreams, Rachel. I'll text you tomorrow once I arrive.**

* * *

><p>"Hey Rach," Quinn greeted when she met Rachel at the front door of the Berry residence and gave the brunette a blueberry muffin inside a paper bag. "I got you breakfast. Don't worry, it's vegan."<p>

"Thank you very much, Quinn."

"You're welcome," the blonde said as she opened the door to her Ferrari for Rachel.

"I heard from Kurt that Finn got a 3 month in-school suspension?"

"Really?" Quinn asked. "The giant idiot deserves to be expelled."

"Kurt said that Figgins wanted to expel him, but Mr. Schue convinced him not to. Finn isn't allowed to participate in any extra-curricular activities, including Glee Club and football."

"Serves him right," the blonde said.

"So I heard that you're putting on a concert in 2 weeks. Am I invited?" Rachel asked.

"Of course you are," Quinn answered. "You'll be sitting at one of our VIP seats. I have to warn you though, you might get some hate from fans who don't get to sit as close to the stage."

Rachel laughed. "Ok, I'll definitely watch out for them."

"If they try to harass you, I can always get security to kick them out for you."

"I hope we don't have to resort to that," Rachel said.

"Trust me, it's happened before. One of the fans were yelling at Santana's mom, and Santana did not like that at all."

"So she went all Lima Heights Adjacent on them?" Rachel asked.

"Something like that," the blonde replied. "Anyways, we're here. What's your first class?"

"I have English with Mr. Lawrence," Rachel answered. "What about you?"

"Cool, I have free period. Let me walk you to class."

* * *

><p>Again, I apologize for the long time it took in order for me to post this update. Writer's block hit me pretty hard in the head these past couple of months. I've also been busy doing other things as well. I hope this chapter did not disappoint. Please tell me what you think with a review or hit me up with a PM.<p>

There will be a time jump of 2 weeks next chapter in which _Blitzkrieg's _concert will take place. If there are any _Sonic Youth _fans that are reading this, there will be a SY song featured in the next chapter. Take a guess if you want.

If there is something you want to see in this story, please do not hesitate to tell me. Your ideas and input are welcome with open arms.


	7. Always Love

**2 Weeks Later - 3 hours before the **_**Blitzkrieg**_** concert**

"Rachel, can you get Mercedes and I tickets to the concert please?" Kurt asked.

"They were sold out almost a month ago!" Rachel replied. "How am I supposed to get them for you?"

"You're friends with Quinn! I'm sure she'll be able to get us in," Mercedes said.

"Fine, let me text her."

**I hope I'm not interrupting rehearsals, but I have a favor to ask of you. Kurt and Mercedes are begging for tickets. Is that possible? –Rachel**

"**We're just fine-tuning the set list so you're not interrupting. Just tell the security that you're my VIP. The password is: ducks are awesome. –Quinn**

**Ducks are awesome? I can't stop laughing right now! –Rachel**

**Don't ask me! It was Brittany's turn to pick the password. Just be glad that Puck picked it last time. –Q**

**Agreed. Thanks for helping me get Kurt and Mercedes in. –Rachel**

**You're welcome! Anything for you, Rach. I'll see you later ok? –Quinn**

**Of course! And just in case I don't see you before the concert, break a leg. –Rachel**

**Thanks. –Quinn**

* * *

><p><strong>Blitzkrieg Concert - 10 minutes before concert starts<strong>

"I still can't believe you got us into a Blitzkrieg concert!" Mercedes squealed as she hugged Rachel. "You go girl!"

"Actually," Rachel said. "You should be thanking Quinn."

"Of course!" Kurt said, immediately pulling out his phone to text the blonde.

**Thanks for the seats Fabray. I love you for this! –Kurt**

**I thought you were gay, Hummel. Sorry, but my heart belongs someone else. ;) –Quinn**

**Oh you know that I didn't mean it that way! –Kurt**

**Anyways, eyes off your phone. The show is about to start. –Quinn**

**Yes ma'am! –Kurt**

"Look behind us," Mercedes said as she pointed to the crowds of _Blitzkrieg _fans sending them jealous looks. "They so want to be in front of that metal railing."

"That's right," Kurt said. "Fabray even went as far as getting us sofas to sit on. I swear that girl can turn a gay man straight!"

The crashing of Brittany's drums and the crowd going crazy abruptly interrupted the conversation between the three divas. The cheering became louder as Santana, Puck, and finally, Quinn appeared on stage.

"What's up bitches?" Santana yelled into her microphone. "Are you ready to party all night long?"

The crowd roared with excitement when Quinn started playing her electric guitar, jumping up and down in time with the beat made with her drumming. The Blitzkrieg members were grinning at the reaction they had caused, getting even more into the music and making their fans scream for more.

"We wanted to surprise you all and start the show with a new song," Quinn told the audience. "It's called _Sugar Kane_."

_**You're perfect in the way, a perfect end today,**_

_**You're burning out their lights, and burning in their eyes,**_

_**I love you Sugar Kane, a-comin' from the rain,**_

_**Oh kiss me like a frog, and turn me into flame,**_

_**I love you all the time, I need you 8 to 9,**_

_**And I can stay all night, your body shining. **_

"I had no idea that Quinn was so fond of Marilyn Monroe," Mercedes whispered to Kurt.

"I think she didn't want to make her love for Rachel so obvious in the song, so she described Marilyn instead of our little diva over there," Kurt replied.

_**Hey angel come and play, and fly me away,**_

_**A stroll along the beach, until you're out of time,**_

_**I love you sugar kane, a crack into the dream,**_

_**I love you sugar kane, I love you sugar kane,**_

_**I love you sugar kane,**_

_**I love you sugar kane, I love you sugar.**_

The concert continued with _Blitzkrieg _playing many of their greatest hits, which include _Paris (Oh La La) _with Brittany taking the lead vocals for that song, _Sorry_, and many more. Rachel was not surprised to see and hear everyone in the audience singing along with _Blitzkrieg_.

When _Blitzkrieg _left the stage after playing a cover of _Just_, the audience just wouldn't have it, practically demanding that the band come out and play another song as an encore. Blitzkrieg obliged to the request that their fans had made, appearing on stage again after 5 minutes of the audience shouting and stomping their feet.

"Wow you guys really do love us huh?" Santana said, receiving a thunderous _we love you_ from the fans.

"We'll play one more song," Quinn said before strumming her electric guitar and then opening her mouth to sing.

_**To make a mountain of,**_

_**Your life is just a choice.**_

_**But I never learned enough, **_

_**To listen to the voice that told me,**_

_**Always love, hate will get you ever time,**_

_**Always love, don't wait 'til the finish line.**_

Puck took over the next few lines, which was a surprise for the audience, since Quinn sang the whole song in the original. When Puck sent a wink and a charming smile at the fans, everyone went crazy, especially the girls.s

_**Slow demands come 'round,**_

_**Squeeze the air and keep the rest out.**_

_**It helps to write it down, **_

_**Even when you then cross it out.**_

Quinn smiled at the enthusiasm that the fans were displaying and held the microphone out for the next two lines.

_**But always love, hate will get you every time,**_

_**Always love, even when you want to fight. **_

"That's right everyone," Quinn said. "Always love! Thank you so much for coming to see us. Be safe and have a good night."

* * *

><p>"Hey Rach!" Quinn greeted the brunette with a hug. "Thanks for coming!"<p>

"You were amazing," Rachel told the blonde.

"What about me?" Brittany asked.

"You were better than Quinn," Santana told the taller blonde.

"Yay!" Brittany exclaimed, jumping up and down in excitement.

"So where are Mercedes and Kurt?" Quinn asked.

"Mercedes had to go home, so Kurt offered to drive her," Rachel answered.

"So do you have a ride home?" the blonde asked.

"I'm just waiting for Kurt to come back and give me a lift," Rachel replied.

"I'll drive you home then," Quinn said.

"It's really ok, Quinn. I'll just wait for Kurt."

"Nonsense," Quinn said. "I'll text Kurt right now to tell him that he doesn't need to come pick you up."

"Thank you, Quinn."

"No problem," the blonde said with a grin, opening the car door for Rachel.

The drive to Rachel's home was full of laughter and singing with Rachel in control of the iPod. Once the car came to a stop, Quinn turned to look at the brunette sat beside her and smiled.

"I'm glad you enjoyed the show tonight. I was just wondering if I could take you out on a date tomorrow," Quinn said, wringing her hands together due to nervousness.

"Of course," Rachel said, clearly amused at how nervous the blonde was. "Why don't you pick me up at 7pm?"

"Ok. Good night, Rachel. Have sweet dreams."

"Bye, Quinn," Rachel said, giving the blonde a small peck on the cheek. "See you tomorrow."

* * *

><p>Hopefully you all enjoyed this chapter. Thanks for all the reviews, follows, and favorites!<p> 


End file.
